Objetivo 204: Problema a nivel Mundial
by Amarantha Millefiore
Summary: Al fin Tsuna y el resto han vuelto del futuro, pero ahora tendran que enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo, y ¿quienes son esos chicos que llegaron al mismo tiempo que ocurrian desgracias en Italia? Por lo visto hay relacion, pero aun asi que es lo que buscan en Namimori, y por que van tras Vongola. Hola aqui una nueva historia no sigue la linea del manga.


Bueno un gusto traerles una nueva historia aquí el capitulo uno…espero les guste y las biografías de los personajes nuevos se los pondré aparte con el mismo nombre Biografías cualquier duda será respondida a menos que se vea más adelante en el fic, no hay parings pero si insinuaciones espero disfruten.

_Pensamientos_

KHR! No me pertenece es de Amano Akira

_**Objetivo 204: Problemas a nivel mundial.**_

Era un día tranquilo en Namimori y se podía ver en casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi a varias personas reunidas en la habitación con papeles desperdigados en medio de ellos, todo para evitar que Tsuna reprobara otro examen, pero entre las personas comunes de que estuvieran ahí, se podía ver una cara nueva, un peli morado de ojos azules que se ocultaban tras unos lentes, el cual se veía molesto de estar ahí.

_No puedo creer que el profesor me obligara a ayudarles tengo más cosas que hacer y mírenme aquí ayudando a este tipo _ dijo señalando a Tsuna mas que nada molesto por perder el tiempo

_Oí tenle más respeto al decimo _ y al decir eso Gokudera saco unas cuantas dinamitas dispuesto a atacar

_Maa, maa tranquilo Gokudera estoy seguro de que Asamaya no ha querido decirlo a propósito

_Yo solo he dicho la verdad, si no fuera porque Ángel esta aquí no vendría poco me importa, no mas bien no me interesa, lo que me llegue a afectar eso en la escuela, no es como si me fuera a afectar

El resto solo lo miraban como si no pudieran creer lo que decía mientras que Reborn tenía su mirada oculta bajo su fedora ya que ese chico le daba un mal presentimiento y lo mismo pasaba con sus amigos, a los cuales no tenían mucho de conocer. Estuvieron estudiando cerca de cuatro horas y cuando estaba finalizando el día el peli morado y una castaña con un par de esmeraldas se despedían.

_Nos vemos después Asamaya-kun, Ángel-chan _ se despidió el castaño

Justo cuando volvió a ingresar al interior de la casa Reborn apareció y le dijo o más bien obligo a Tsuna a subir a su habitación rápido, ya que tenían que hablar sobre un asunto muy serio cosa que preocupo al cielo y también pidió que llevara a Lambo para poder llevar el tema a discusión.

_Ya estamos todos Reborn ¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir? _ Pero antes de que Reborn respondiera la puerta se abrió bruscamente

_Kyoko eh venido a buscarte al extremo

_Onii-chan no era necesario _ pero Reborn la interrumpió

_Ryohei me alegro de que hayas venido ahora iniciemos con la junta, díganme que saben de Ryuto y el resto de sus amigos

Tsuna y el resto solo se vieron entre sí, ahora que lo decía el hitman lo único que sabían de ellos era lo de su presentación en la escuela y solo sabían el apellido de Ryuto.

_Pues ahora que lo dices _ y en ese momento Tsunayoshi recordó el día que esos chicos llegaron a sus vidas

_**Flash Back**_

Era un día normal en la secundaria Namimori o mínimo lo que se podía clasificar en normal y en el salón de cierto castaño el profesor acababa de llegar y detrás suyo cuatro personas más, las cuales llevaban el uniforme correspondiente.

_Are estudiantes nuevos en esta época del año esto es bastante extraño _ decía una peli negra_ y mas por la cantidad que son, es aun mas raro

_No deberías decir eso Hana, debe haber una buena razón para ello _ le respondió una peli naranja

_Ha~ si tu lo dices Kyoko pero yo aun creo que es sospechoso

_Muy bien alumnos como pueden ver tenemos estudiantes nuevos espero y les den una cálida bienvenida _ después volteo con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso_ onegai preséntense

El primero en presentarse fue el que parecía el más maduro, un peli-morado, ojos azules cubiertos por lentes y piel bastante blanca.

_Soy Asamaya Ryuto soy de noruega pero mis padres son japoneses, es por eso que mi nombre es así _ la siguiente en presentarse fue una peli-plateada de ojos negros

_Yo soy Cryssal y soy de Italia, y pueden decirme Cryss _ afirmo con una gran sonrisa

_Soy Gerthan pero me pueden decir Gert y soy de España _ dijo el rubio de ojos cafés el cual era bastante mono

_Y yo soy Taito y fui transferido de la escuela Midori _ respondió con una sonrisa un poco forzada el peli-negro de ojos de igual color

Después de eso nos explicaron que Ryuto, Cryss y Gert se mudaron por problemas familiares, después las clases continuaron normalmente y al finalizar la escuela todos se dirigieron a la salida, al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con que Ryohei estaba platicando con un peli-rojo el cual nadie de la familia Vongola conocía.

_Oh Sawada, Kyoko vengan tengo que presentarles a alguien _ dijo el guardián del sol señalando al chico de ojos cafés_ el es Sebastian y es un chico extremo y también se ha unido al club de boxeo

_!Sebastian¡ por qué no me dijiste algo tan importante como eso _ empezó a reclamar Ryuto

Todos observaron extrañados la escena ya que en verdad el peli-morado parecía molesto y no entendían bien el por qué de eso pero antes de poder preguntas aparecieron dos chicas, una vestía con el uniforma de Nami-chuu y la otra con un vestido blanco de tirantes, esta era castaña de unos impresionantes ojos verdes y la otra una peli-negra con luces blancas y de ojos azules, pero antes de poder preguntar por ellas apareció Hibari, y justamente cuando Tsuna pensó que serian mordidos hasta la muerte Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta aparecieron. _Hiiiee, esto es malo Hibari-san se ve muy enojado, y se armara todo un escándalo por eso_. Tsuna estaba muy nervioso pero antes de decir nada la peli-negra se acerco a los dos chicos que se encontraban discutiendo y se interpuso en medio mientras la castaña se colgaba del brazo de Ryuto.

_Dejen de pelear ustedes dos, perece como si tuvieran cinco años

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al grupo presente, el cual había aumentado en una pequeña cantidad pero en eso Hibari se acerco con sus tonfas listo para atacar a la manada de herbívoros que hacían escándalo en su preciada Nami-chuu.

_Sera mejor que se callen, están haciendo mucho escándalo herbívoros o si no kamikorosu

_Maa, maa Hibari no hay razón para ponernos violentos _ pero Takeshi fue interrumpido por la oji-azul

_Se puede saber por qué diablos estaban peleando Sebastian, Ryuto _ les regañaba la chica

_Por que se unió al club de boxeo y no me dijo nada, sabes que eso estaba mal Paulette

_Oh, es por eso _ la chica se llevo su mano al mentón_ bueno como sea yo me uní al comité de disciplina, a que es genial _ afirmo con una sonrisa

En ese instante todos se quedaron callados, la familia Vongola por que no podían creer lo que decía la chica y el resto por que esperaban divertidos la reacción del chico de lentes, ya que este había dicho claramente que hasta que el no diera el permiso no se unieran a ningún club.

_Ah~ no hay ningún remedio entonces, todos si no me equivoco, ya tienen algún club al cual quieren unirse ¿No es verdad? _ el resto solo asintió_ bien hagan lo que quieran

_Oh es cierto que descuido de mi parte, mucho gusto soy Paulette _ se presento la peli-negra_ y como pueden ver soy amiga de estos chicos y soy de Francia cabe destacar, ah y ella es Ángel _ dijo señalando a la oji-verde_ y ella es de Vietnam

_Un placer conocerlos _ respondió la castaña mientras hacia una reverencia

Tsunayoshi y los demás se inclinaron correspondiendo el saludo y justo cuando se estaban levantado el portador de las llamas del cielo recibió un golpe en la cabeza el cual reconoció enseguida.

_Itaii Reborn por que has hecho eso _ se quejo Tsuna

_Eh, pero si es un bebe _ dijo Cryssal con diversión y un poco de malicia

_Nunca pensé que fueras a aceptar a una chica en tu grupo Hibari _ dijo Reborn ignorando lo que habían dicho anteriormente_ pensé odiabas a los herbívoros

_Si no estás aquí para pelear Bebe entonces vete, lo mismo con ustedes herbívoros _ expreso Hibari sin cambiar su expresión ni un poco

Mientras se hacía lugar este dialogo Paulette sonreía un poco apenada sin miramientos se acerco a Hibari, o eso creían ya que lo que tomo fue a Hibird que estaba volando cerca de su dueño dándole solo una caricia antes de dejarlo volar.

_Si, bueno respecto a eso lo que pasa es que hicimos un trato, si yo lograba vencer a casi todos los del comité podía pertenecer, y al único al que no enfrente fue a Hibari así que, aquí me tienen _ Tsuna y el resto quedaron impresionados, pero el castaño sonrió sin sospechar nada aun cuando su hyper-intuicion le decía que no confiara en ellos

Justo cuando ya se iban a ir Tsuna se percato que Lambo, I-pin se perseguían y Fuuta trataba de calmarlos pero sin mucho éxito, claro que esa carrera tendría sus consecuencias, y así fue ya que Lambo tropezó y sus ojos empezaron a aguadarse.

_Debo···mantener···la···calma···wuahh _ pero justo como todos sospechaban este empezó a llorar

_Oi vaca estúpida deja de llorar _ le regañaba Hayato mientras lo levantaba

_Venga Lambo no hay problema, estarás bien _ decia Fuuta intentando tranquilizarlo pero nada el pequeño no dejaba de llorar

_Toma _ en eso un dulce de uva apareció enfrente del oji-verde el cual solo soltó un "Eh" de confusión_ adelante tómalo, esto siempre me hace sentir mejor _ y naturalmente Lambo no se hiso de rogar y lo tomo

_Gyahaha el gran Lambo-san a conseguido un dulce _ y en seguida salió corriendo

_Lambo regresa y agradece _ e I-pin también desapareció junto con Fuuta

Naturalmente después de esa pequeña demostración Tsuna solo empezó a disculparse con la oji-verde sobre los malos modales del niño, pero Ángel solo le sonrió y dijo que no había problema y algo que se escucho como un "es bueno que aun mantengan esa inocencia"

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Y después de eso descubrimos que Ryuto es muy inteligente, Paulette muy apegada a la disciplina y muy fuerte también, Ángel se lleva de maravilla con I-pin, Fuuta y Lambo, Cryssal es muy buena en deportes y bastante amigable, Gerthan alguien muy entregado a sus amigos pero siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, también Sebastian que se unió al club de boxeo solo por querer probar algo diferente y Taito es un poco frio e indiferente pero por lo visto también es un buen tipo _añadió Takeshi con una gran sonrisa

_Pero aparte de eso, ¿Algo más? _ pregunto Reborn

_Pues, ahora que Reborn-kun lo dice es cierto _ añadió Kyoko preocupada

_No sabemos sus apellidos ni nada de sus padres y eso es AL EXTREMO RARO _ completo Ryohei

Reborn solo oculto sus ojos bajo su fedora ya que no solo le preocupaba eso, si no que le habían llegado informes desde Italia de que varias famiglias aliadas de Vongola habían sido atacadas y aunque no eran de gran renombre si era algo de qué preocuparse, y si mal no sabía los Bovino y los Cavallone, sin contar a Dino y Romario, habían sido derrotados, pero por un grupo de 6 a 10 personas cosa muy preocupante. _Pero tengo que esperar Dino y Romario llegaran en unos cuantos días y con eso podre saber más sobre esos enemigos misteriosos que nos están rodeando, mientras lo mejor será vigilar a los otros chicos_. Después de eso varios días habían pasado y como era de esperarse Tsuna y los demás terminaron siendo amigos de los otros chicos y tiempo después Reborn cito a todos los Vongola, exceptuando a Lambo, en la azotea de la escuela para hablar sobre asuntos de vital importancia.

_Me pregunto para qué nos habrá citado Reborn aquí, y aparte no se encuentra _ se quejaba Tsuna

_Es cierto y Reborn-san parecía muy serio con el tema

_Aun que es cierto, normalmente el pequeñín en muy puntual

_Ciaossu _ en ese momento el arcobaleno salto sobre la cabeza de Tsuana para aterrizar sobre el piso

_Hola Tsuana _ y junto a él llegaron Dino y Romario, pero Dino simplemente se lanzo a abrazar al pequeño castaño _ jeje no has cambiado nada sigues igual que como recordaba, y yo que pensaba que esa batalla contra el tal Byakuran te había cambiado

_Tambien me da gusto verte Dino-san, pero que haces aquí _ pero en eso una presencia asesina se sintió en todo el lugar

_Herbívoros mejor suéltense o si no kamikorosu, y tu bebe, más vale que haya una buena razón para que me hallas hecho juntarme con tantos herbívoros

_Tranquilízate Hibari, y claro que hay una buena razón, ya que hay algo que está pasando en Italia y podría también pasar aquí, explícales la situación dame-Dino

Dino solo asintió y empezó por relatarles primero que él pensaba venir unos días de visita a Japón y claro tuvo que dejar todo listo para ello, pero lo que no se esperaba era que unas pocas horas después de haber dejado a sus subordinados solos estos habían sido atacados y derrotados, y no solamente ellos, sino que también la familia Bovino y otras pequeñas familias aliadas de Vongola, y por lo visto habían planeado atacar Varia, pero cambiaron de planes y desaparecieron del mapa, solamente tienen una pequeña pista de que tal vez fueron a Japón, obviamente para enfrentar a Vongola y los Hitman que había aquí.

El resto solo oían asombrados, no solo por lo dicho si no que unas diez personas en promedio habían derrotado a varias familias, y no solamente eso, si no que lo habían hecho a puño limpio y sin necesidad de mostrar que tuvieran llamas. Justo con eso Tsuana empezó a asustarse _Hiiii esto es muy malo, si ellos son tan peligrosos lo mejor será mantenernos lejos de ellos si no podría resultar en algo malo_ pero al parecer él era el único que pensaba asi.

_Kufufufu asi que unos chicos mafiosos eh, me parece bien esto se estaba poniendo ya aburrido

_Mh con que herbívoros en mi territorio no es algo que pienso tolerar

_Kufufu así que más sucios mafiosos esto será algo divertido no lo crees mi querida Chrome?

_No se preocupe Bossu no dejaremos que le lastimen

_Esto será interesante AL EXTREMO

_Jajaja todos parecen muy emocionados por este juego, de ser asi yo también me uniré

_Cállate Baseball Freak, y es cierto decimo no se preocupe nos encargaremos de ellos

_Hiiii que acaso no entendieron que menos de diez personas derrotaron a varias famiglias a puño limpio y quieren pelear contra ellos_. Pero al parecer él era el único que pensaba asi, ya que inclusive Dino y Romario se habían unido al resto para hablar del tema y hacer un plan dispuestos a vencer a los idiotas que se habían atrevido a entrar a su territorio.

_Tsuna-nii _ el nombrado volteo rápidamente para ver quien le llamaba

En la puerta se encontraban Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Ángel, Cryssal, Ryuto, Paulette y Sebastian y todos venían muy agitados como si estuvieran escapando de algo el resto al verlos asi se preocuparon y Tsuna les pregunto qué estaba pasando totalmente preocupado.

_Chicos que sucede

_Ibas a jugar con nosotros, ¿lo habías olvidado? _ ante esto Tsuna sonrió nervioso

_No te preocupes Tsuna-san yo también lo olvide de hecho todos nosotros lo olvidamos _ señalo Ryuto

_Tsuna-kun

_Tsuna-san

Al oír eso Tsuna volteo a ver de donde procedía el llamado encontrando a Kyoko y Haru en la puerta que daba a la azotea.

_Oh Kyoko-chan, Haru ¿qué hacen aquí?

_Queríamos ver si deseabas ir a comprar pasteles con nosotras

Pero al terminar de decir eso sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda y al voltear a ver de dónde provenía se encontraron con dos miradas azules, una negra, una café y una verde las cuales se veían enojadas y con un tinte asesino ambas al notarlo decidieron mejor irse y se lo dijeron al castaño el cual observo la puerta confundido apenas salieron.

_Etto…acaso dije algo malo o por que se fueron

_No se preocupe Sawada-san no dijo nada malo, ¿nos vamos ya? _ le pregunto Ángel

_Si claro nos veremos después Reborn dile a mama que yo cuidare a los niños hoy

Y apenas se retiraron los nueve chicos se retiraron el resto empezó a comentar sobre las sospechas que le daban los chicos nuevos empezando por el peli-morado el cual tenía toda la pinta de ser el líder del pequeño grupo que había llegado.

_Y bien ¿qué opinan de los chicos?

_Pues son raros AL EXTREMO

_Y pareciera que tienen un gran resentimiento hacia nosotros

_Y-yo eh notado que si mencionas padre o madre, mas no familia sus ojos se oscurecen y se llenan de total rencor pero aun así no sabemos bien la razón de eso _ añadió Chrome mientras se aseguraba de que no se acercara nadie que supiera del tema por el cual discutían

_Es cierto yo también lo eh notado…pero aun así ¿no creen que deberíamos investigar más?

_El problema es que Romario y yo ya lo hemos hecho peor no hay nada y como no tenemos sus apellidos pues la búsqueda es aun mas difícil _ les informo Dino

_Y que hay de Asamaya de el tienes nombre y apellido _ le reprendió Gokudera

_Pero el problema con él es que no hay nada como si toda la información la hubieran borrado _ añadió Romario

Hibari fue el único que no participo en compartir información ya que él estaba interesado más que nada en la chica que se acercaba a ser una carnívora y en el inútil herbívora el cual parecía en verdad cómodo con la presencia de los extranjeros aparte cuando busco información de Taito en la escuela Midori se encontró con que había sido expulsado desde hace mucho y sus papeles al igual que su información desaparecieron uno o dos días después y lo mismo había pasado con sus compañeros nada de información de donde aseguraban ser.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Tsuna y el resto se encontraban platicando mientras que Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y Ángel jugaban con una pelota siendo vigilados por Sebastian y Cryssal mientras que el castaño era interrogado por Asamaya y Paulette aun cuando el pobre se encontraba nervioso por el tipo de preguntas que le hacían pero no le molestaban en verdad si no que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención de parte de dos personas casi desconocidas para él.

_Y bien Tsuna-kun entonces ¿Si te gusta alguien o no? _ le preguntaba Paulette

_Y-yo etto….

_Vamos Paulette déjale tranquilo _ en eso volteo a ver a el castaño _ perdonadla Tsuna-san pero es muy dada a hacer ese tipo de preguntas sin pensar

_Ah jaja ya veo no hay problema y dime solo Tsuna por favor

_Muy bien Tsuna

Justo en ese momento Lambo, Ángel, I-pin y Fuuta habían desaparecido de su vista y tanto Sebastian como Cryssal se encaminaron hacia donde los vieron por última vez para que no se metieran en problemas mientras que los otros tres siguieron hablando hasta que escucharon un grito el cual reconocieron como uno de los niños. En ese momento los tres se vieron entre si antes de salir corriendo para poder llegar de donde provenía el grito encontrándose con dos chicos los cuales sostenían una pelota la cual Tsuna identifico como propiedad de Lambo, y veían a los pequeños y a los dos adolecentes con superioridad.

_Oigan ustedes devuelvan eso inmediatamente _ les dijo Sebastian

_Es cierto esa pelota no es suya _ le apoyo Cryss

_Cállense no es como si pidiéramos su opinión _ le respondió uno de los chicos

_Eh miren nada mas si es dame-Tsuna junto con otros que seguramente serán igual de dame's que él _ les molesto otro

Mientras tanto Tsuna estaba más interesado en ver en qué condiciones se encontraban tanto Fuuta, I-pin y Lambo e ignoraba todo lo que decían de el después de todo estaba bastante acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa forma, mientras tanto Ryuto y Paulette les miraban molestos ya que odiaban personas que se metían con quienes eran importantes para ellos.

_Oigan ustedes tienen una boca muy grande para ser tan miedosos ahora que les parece si devuelven la pelota y se van, entonces nadie se verá lastimado

_Hajajaja mira nada mas parece que tenemos unos chicos que se quieren hacer los valientes

Pero después de eso notaron que les miraban de forma fría logrando que les recorriera un escalofrió una mirada que solo habían visto en el temible líder del comité disciplinario y sin que nadie lo notara fueron golpeados por la peli-castaña y después de ser tirados en el piso sintieron como les golpeaban por el costado antes de ser tomados por la peli-plateada y ser ocultados detrás de un árbol pero con terror se dieron cuenta de que ni Tsuna ni los niños se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado antes de que todo se tornara obscuro y fueran arrastrados por un chico que rubio que desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

_Eh y los chicos creí que no se rendirían _ pregunto Tsuna preocupado por que aparecieran de repente

_Salieron corriendo, pero no sabemos por qué _ añadió Paulette alzando los hombros _ como sea dejaron la pelota pero lo mejor aun así sería irnos ya pronto anochecerá

_Cierto lo mejor será que ya nos retiremos

Así todos se encaminaron a la casa de Tsuna y en cuanto llegaron se encontraron con que Reborn, Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban en la entrada claramente esperando que llegara el castaño a su casa así que Ángel, Cryssal, Paulette, Sebastian y Ryuto se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron enseguida del lugar dejando a todos asombrados de que simplemente se fueran como si nada pero aun así no se preocuparon y todos entraron a la casa y al anochecer tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto se retiraron a sus casas dejando a la familia Sawada descansar.

Mientras tanto en otro en algún lugar abandonado se podía ver a los dos chicos que habían molestado a parte de la decima generación amarrados en unas sillas y aun cuando el lugar estaba iluminado no daba mucha confianza, ambos chicos se notaban asustados y golpeados de forma brutal y empezaron a suplicar por que los dejaran ir que no harían nada pero fueron callados por un látigo el cual golpeo cerca de ellos y en ese momento salieron los secuestradores los cuales eran Ryuto, Paulette, Gerthan, Cryssal, Sebastian, Ángel y Taito los cuales tenían sonrisas bastantes tenebrosas acercándose a ambos adolecentes los cuales les observaron asustados antes de que les dijeran con voz armoniosa.

_Esto les enseñara a no meterse con nosotros

Y después de eso todo se volvió negro antes de escucharse un grito aterrador junto con un lo sentimos, mientras que lejos de ahí se vio a Reborn mirar hacia la oscuridad con una mezcla de preocupación en el rostro.


End file.
